Moon Flower
by SakuSasu465
Summary: Being the first teenage hybrid between ninja and wizard, Sakura finally has the opportunity to be seen instead of in her sisters shadow. Would her parents acknowledge her, wil she rise to the challenge or will the pressure be too much? Two fraternal twins casted in the chaos that is know as Konoha Academy, what low I'll happen in their first year? AU SasuSaku (main)slowburn
1. Chapter 1

Mizuki and Sakura Haruno, are fraternal twins. The flower and the moon is what their parents called them, Mizuki was born a few second before Sakura obviously making her the oldest. She was tall, thin, curves in all the right places and she had one silver hair with piercing yellow eyes. Sakura was shorter than her sister, she was thin, and her curves were a little smaller than her sisters.

"Sakura?" Her mother called from downstairs, :Have you seen your sister?"

She walked to the top of the stairs and shook her head, "I think she left with some boy."

She smirked as she walked away, ruffling her mothers feathers was a favorite pass time of hers. She walked back into her room kicking the door closed smiling while her mother was completely losing her shit downstairs, she walked over to her little desk and picked up the letter from Konoha Academy; the best school for magic and ninja training on the content and she had the chance of going.

Sakura had a few specialties, she possessed spatial magic; the art of requiping. She could switch her weapons at the flick of a wrist. She was what they called a hybrid, she could use magic but also learned how to use chakra as well; over the last few years she had been studying to become a medic. She liked to help people, it was a flaw in her mind; a kind heart gets you killed faster than having a cold one.

She signed and opened the letter reading over the congratulations one more time and smiled, the only downside to this was; her sister would be there too.

Mizuki was the princess, oh did I forget to mention that they were royalty? Mizuki and Sakura were the daughter one of the richest bloodlines in the country, since Mizuki was born first she earned the right to be the next in line to take over while Sakura got the short end of the stick. She was in charge of her sister's safety, which meant long hard days of training. It paid off in some ways but others it was tortur, she couldn't go anywhere. She had to follow her sister around like a lost puppy making sure no one attacked her while they were out and she hated it.

Her sister had the hold grail of magic, she was messed by a Druid priestess when was a baby, causing her hair to turn silver. She. She could purify anything with the tip of her fingers, she could heal any wound but she couldn't bring people back to life; No one could. While her magic wasn't meant to kill it was extremely useful, she was the key to unlocking Pandora's box. There had been many attempts to kidnap her over the years, she was the last of them and people wanted her blood.

"Why did you tell mom I was with some boy?! I was just taking a shower!" Mizuki yelled as she ran pasted Sakura's room.

"Because it was funny." She mused, knowing no one heard her response.

She looked at the clock and it was almost time to take the tour of the academy, she bragged a beat up pair of chucks and threw them on, fixing her jean shorts as she stood up, pulling her black top top down a little and the red flannel she wore of it, she decided to leave it up buttoned. Her hair was off to the side in a messy braid, her parents didn't really boy her expensive clothes like her sister.

_Why do you need an $800 pair of jeans? You'll just ruin them, you're not meant for show, you're meant to protect your sister. What we buy you will do just fine when you're fighting off intruders/_

Not something a fifteen year old wants to hear when her sister has the new and laser fashion trends, but in a way her mother was right. Her life was already decided the moment she came a few seconds after her sister. Funny how just a few seconds can change the course of your life, if she were a few seconds sooner, she would be the princess.

"Sakura, are you ready?" She opened her door and followed her sister down stairs, she was in a white Chanel track suit. Her silver hair paced neatly in a bun with her bangs swept to the side, her yellow eyes glowed as she skipped down the stairs

"Oh honey we're so proud of you!" Her parents gushed over her sister as she walked towards the front door, stoping only to wait for her.

"Thanks mom." She sang happily as she walked away.

Stepping out of the car first her, followed by Sakura they were finally at the academy. Sakura fell asleep on the way over, it was either sleep or listen to her sister tap away on her phone.

"Welcome!" A man with silver hair walked over, she could see he was smiling under his mask as he walked over and held out his hand to Sakura first, she took it slowly waiting for him to realize his mistake and grab Mizuki's first, "I've read so much about, and I cant wait to see what you can do here, I fell like you're going to have a great future with us Miss Haruno."

"M-Me?" She was dumbstruck, no one had ever praised her for anything that she's done; not even her parents.

"Yes of course, but where are my manners. I'm Kakashi Hatake, I'm the principal of this fine school." She walked over to her sister shaking her hand but not really saying much to her other than it was nice to have her.

For once Sakura outshined her sister.

They walked around the enormous school, there was a gym to work out, training grounds for magic users and ninja alike, the class rooms were small meaning the teachers had more time to teach you one on one skills and the basics of survival. They eve had dorms, there was nice open court yard with a fountain in the middle with the three legendary Sannin right in the middle. Tsunade was her idol, she wanted to be a medic just like her. She had read all of her books and practiced her skills but if she could learn a thing or two from her, it would make her that much better.

They made their way to the training room and it was massive, there was a fake city in half, a desert in another part, and a water wonderland in the last section that was surround by a dense forest on the back side.

"Whoa." Her jaw dropped slightly as she took it all in, she could see some of the students training already.

Small explosions little up the parts of the forest, "Naruto and Sasuke are going to burn the forest down; again."

She turned to look at her soon to be principal, "Again?"

_Naruto and Sasuke? Where have I heard those names before?_

"They burned down the entire forest about three weeks ago after a sparing match, they're best friends so they go all out when they spar and it can be nothing but pure chaos." As the voice hit her ears she turned to face _Tsunade._

"Oh my god." Was all she could muster, the blonde smirked and walked over to the star stuck girl.

"I take it you're Sakura?" She nodded dumbly, "I've heard a great deal about you, you passed the written exam with a 98%; scoring higher than Sasuke Uchiha himself and passed the mock battle with a 96% locking the score in a three way tie."

_Duh, Naruto and Sasuke were prodigies, basically Demi god already in their late teens and some how I managed to keep up with them._

"I didn't know.." she smiled shyly, not use to someone drawing attention to her abilities.

"We didn't tell you for a reason, but there is one last thing I want to give you." Her brow raised as she lead her away from Kakashi and her sister so they could talk, "I haven't taken on a student in a very long time, but right now I am offering to personally train you."

She felt her knees trying to give way but she fought it she smiled widely and held out her hand for Tsunade to take, "You wont regret this."

"I know." She smiled and took her hand.

Sakura finished unpacking Mizuki's room while she was out with her new fiends, on campus Sakura didn't have to babysit her giving her the chance to study and train on her own with Mizuki complaining. She walked down the hall, in a pair of comfy pants and a white wife beater, her hair was thrown slopply into a messy bun, it was Saturday after all and everyone was out enjoying themselves while she unpacked their rooms.

Not pay attention she crashed into something hard falling backwards, catching herself before she fell she opened her eyes and caught sight of the one and only Sasuke Uchiha, his charcoal eyes looked down at her curiously. His raven hair fell into his eyes still wet from what she assumed was as shower.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think anyone was still here." She laughed nervously, side stepping him.

"Oh Sakura, I'm glad we found you!" Her mom popped up in the hallway, her father not far behind carrying a massive amount of crap for her Mizuki's room, "I came to decorate your sisters room, can you show me which one it is?"

"It's the last door on the left, her name is on it.." She watched her dad grumble down the hallway refusing the help she offered, both of them ignoring the shirtless boy in the hallway.

He raised his brow as he caught sad look in her eyes before it was gone, she walked back towards her and opened the door slowly and closed it.

-Flash back-

"_That school is amazing mom, I'm going to have so much fun there! I've already made friends and everything." She boasted about their trip, once again being ignored at the dinner table she silently ate and went upstairs to back. _

"_I cant believe our little __**girl **__is going to go to one of the best schools in the country, and they don't even take bribes!" Her mother was giddy as she walked down the hallway, "Just think, one say she's going to make a fine princess and maybe she'll be able to sang an Uchiha boy or maybe the Uzumaki heir." _

"_Even now, after I told them about Tsunade and everything; they still dismiss me.." she said to no one as she slid in bed, giving up packing for tonight. _

_That night she went to sleep with tears in her eyes, for the first time in a long time Sakura cried. _

_-end flash back-_


	2. Chapter 2

A few days had passed, the weather was brutal around this time of the year. Rain pounded on her window relentlessly as the sky darkened. She signed and flipped through her biology book, searching for the answer she already but wanted to make sure she was right before answering the question on her home work. She could hear people chatting in the hallway, something about a party, she didn't lie parties and had no interest.

Thunder clapped as the lights in her room flickered threatening to shut off at any moment, she set her pencil down and decided to hunt for a flashlight just in case the power went out. Rummaging through her drawers she finally located the item she was looking with a victorious smile she turned it on just to make sure it worked. Running a hand through her thick pink hair she decided to go check on her sister to make sure everything was okay , as she exited the warmth and safety of her room she felt a cold draft.

She rounded the corner of the oddly quit halls, "Mizuki?" She called spotting a girl with silver hair.

"Sakura, what are you doing down here?" She asked as she flipped through a magazine.

"Just came to check on you, do you have a flash and stuff in the case the power goes out?" She was still holding the one she had found in her room as she watched her sister ignore her question.

Rolling her eyes she was about to turn and leave, "Why do you do that? You do know I;m older than you right, I should be checking up on you not the other way around."

Sakura paced a hand on her hip and tucked the flash light in the pocket of her grey sweatpants, "Okay, then why didn't you come and check, you might older but you have zero sense of responsibility. If the power went out you would stay right where you were and wait for your younger sister to come and find you."

"That's so not true, I've helped you plenty of times!" She eyed tossing her magazine aside.

"Are we really going to fight because I asked you if you had a fucking flashlight?!" She yelled back now standing tall.

"I don't need my _little_ sister checking up on me like I cant take care of myself if the damn power goes out." Her legs no crossed as she sat on the bed.

"Little? You're ten seconds older than me, It's not like mom had me years down the fucking road and if you were so capable why did they train me with the soled purpose of protecting your ass?!" She shot back.

She hated when Mizuki would call her little, like she was born years behind her; she felt like that was her way of making her feel like she was beneath her sister. When her parents decided her fate would be to protect her "older" sister from danger. Rubbing her temples she turned to leave, not wanting to continue the argument. She feel eyes watching her as she walked away from her sisters room, it was no secret that Mizuki had many friends already while Sakura didn't really have any; but to her that was fine she didn't really need or want anyone around her.

After spending years following Mizuki and her friends around she wanted some peace and quite. She wanted to be alone, she hated crowds and right now she felt crowded in the small hallway. Pushing her way past the now bustling hallway she made it back to her room when someone called out her name.

"Sakura?" It was Naruto, they had a few classes together but they never really spoke before now.

"Yes?" She stopped in from of her door, she could feel the heat on her cheeks as she tried to call herself down.

"I know this is out of the blue but do you want to grab something to eat?" He smiled brightly as he waited for her to answer.

"Right now?" She was going to tell him she wasn't hungry but her stomach betrayed her as it growled, "I guess my stomach is doing the talking for me." She laughed as he smiled.

"So is that a yes?" He smiled again, slightly moving to the side so she could start walking towards the cafeteria

"Can I ask you why you wanted to seek me out for lunch?" She asked as they walked through the halls trying to avoiding running into the other students.

"Rumor has it that you're going to complete our team, mine and Sasuke's and if its true I want to get to know my future partner." She slowly looked up at him confused.

"Team?" No had mentioned anything about a team to her before now.

"Mhmm, we get paired into team of three. Rarely does anyone get to solo this early on, not even Sasuke or I are allowed too but they've been looking for awhile for someone to complete our team but no one can ever seem to keep up."

She snorted at the last part, "You guys are beasts in human forms, I've seen the tournaments and you both mop the floor with your opponent not even giving them a chance to really make a move. Sasuke is fast and precise while you're fast and unpredictable, I doubt I could keep up with either of you."

"Coming from the girl who passed Sasuke's score on the written and tied with us during the mock battle test. Usually no one really come close to our scores, but you tied with us. That is an amazing feat itself." He grinned as there was light tint of pink on her cheeks.

"Hey Sasuke! Look who I found!" He yelled at the raven haired boy sitting alone a table on the far wall.

"He looked annoyed." She wanted to hide behind Naruto but decided against it.

"Nah, that's just his face." He laughed as she did at his remark.

"Why did you bring her, it hasn't been set in stone if she's our teammate or not." He said coolly.

"That's rude, nice to meet you too." She muttered as she looked eyes with him.

The lights flickered again, staying off a few seconds longer than the first time. She Looked around as everyone tensed up only relaxing when the lights came back on, she walked over to the windows to look outside at the storm raging outside, she couldn't see a thing. The wind blew the rain around making it almost impossible to see out the window, the only thing she could make out was the outline of the nearby tree slowly bending as the force of the wind became to strong for it to keep standing tall.

"Do you see something?" Naruto popped up behind her and looked outside.

"No not really, but I can kind of see what I think is a tree bending under the pressure of the wind."

"What are you two staring at?" Sasuke appeared, and he still looked annoyed.

"MOVE!" Sakura kicked Naruto out of the way as the part of the tree slammed through the window.

The glass shattered with a pop as the tree flew through the side of the building, the room filled with an intense wind, the floor became slippery as the water poured in.

"What the hell?" She noticed snakes pouring our off of the tree branches and on to the floor.

"Snakes!" She heard some scream as the room started to empty.

"Why would a tree be covered in snakes?!" She yelled over the roaring wind.

"I can give you one reason." Sasuke growled as his face twisted in anger.

He knew what it was, Orochimaru still wanted to take over his body and this was a message for him. For the last few years he had been getting there's weird cryptic messages until one day he showed up and crash on their finals, he cursed him with this burning seal on his neck. He reached up and winced as the seal seemed to burn under the gaze of the snakes.

"Sasuke?" Sakura looked at him curiously as the snakes stopped at his feet, they didn't seem like they were there to hurt anyone but just to send a message letting him that he was still watching and waiting for Sasuke to switch sides.

"It's nothing, come on let's get out of here." Naruto had the same look of anger as the ran out of the room sealing the doors, the wind threatened to rip them open.

"I don't understand, am I the only who find it's odd that we just happened to be standing there when a tree loaded with snakes burst through the window?" she was a little wet from the rain, she hair had leaves and twigs stuck through out, "and I'm sorry for kicking you Naruto."

She switched her gaze between the two, it softened as she landed on Naruto, "No big deal, that was great kick. You're reflexes are great Sakura!"

"You are strange." She retired as a playfu smile appeared on his face.

"Not the first time I've heard that!" He yelled as they walked down the hallway.

"Someone should probably telll the principle that the cafeteria is over run by snakes." She stopped and turned around and headed that way.

They walked down the hallways towards Kakashi's office, once they arrived they filed in his office to tell him what they had seen, "Ah, it seems he's come back…"

She raised her brow as he folding his hands in front of his face, "Who's come back?"

She looked around the room as the air shifted into something more tense, "I guess we might as well be honest at this point."

Raking a hand through his hair as Sasuke growled, he didn't want someone he barely knew to know his life story the eighth day she was here, "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"It is, she is the third and final member of tram seven and that being said she still has the right to know what's going on. Sakura, the reason we asked you to come here is because you are a key part in taking down a known terrorist cell, they've made attempt to kidnap Sasuke and Naruto both in order to harness the power they both possess." He paused as he spared a glance at her, "You're here to help us final seal him away, for good."

She shook her head lightly as she tried to take in the information he was telling her, "So you didn't think I was worthy of your school, you just invited me here because you need me?"

She couldn't really believe her ears, for once she thought she was going to get to make a name for herself, she was getting away from people that used her, people that didn't give a damn about her and now she is repeating the cycle.

"I don't think he meant it like that Sakura." Naruto chimed in trying to calm the simmer in her mood.

"If you cant beat him, what makes you think I can?" She questioned.

"You're smart Sakura, he needs a body and someone to preform the ritual and that someone is going to be you. You're knowledge of medical ninjutsu has already peaked his interest, we didn't bring you here simply because we needed you; we brought you here in order to protect you. You've become a target yourself without realizing it, you deserve to be here just like everyone else does. I don't want you to think that we brought you here just to use you and throw you away." He stopped and locked eyes with her, her emotions were unreadable at that time, "You apart of our family now."

That last part sent a pang of guilt and happiness through her heart. She felt awful being upset but no one had ever shown her any respect or love, the feeling was strange, "I'm sorry I got upset, but if that's why you wanted me to come here why didn't you tell me from the start?"

"We were afraid it would scare you away, or upset you." She ran her hand through her hair as she poked at the two boys on each side of her who remained silent.

Naruto smiled at her trying to ease her racing mind while Sasuke just gave her a cold look, she didn't really know what to make of either one of them. An hour ago she was fighting with her sister about a flashlight and now she was standing in Kakashi's office talking about her future and what it could hold for her. She just wanted to go to a real school, and as much as she hated people she wanted to make at east one real friend that was her sister or her friends but of course that isn't in the cards for her at this point in her life. She felt like she was dealt a short, being born a few seconds after her sister has set her life on this chaotic course and it was overwhelming for someone her age.

"You can think about it, you don't have to help just because we brought you here, if you said no we wont throw you out of the school, you want loose your funding to stay. It is solely your choice Sakura and I don't expect and answer today."

Sakura nodded dumbly as she turned to walk out of the room, turning to take a finally glance at the three men standing behind her she gave a small smile and left, "I'll let you know if a few days."

"Do you think she's going to join our team?" Naruto was the first to brea the silence after she left.

"I don't know" was al he could say, because at that point he really didn't know.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Anime Sword Weilder; Thank you so much! I'm so happy you like it and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you did the others!**_

_The leaves fell around her as she watching a few rain drops fall from the sky, she was only six years old when her training started. She was being chased by her teacher to see how she would react and it was the opposite of what he wanted, when he found he would scream horrible things at her. _

"_That's not how you're supposed to hide! You would be dead right now if I were a really enemy!" He shouted. _

_Hearing something like that at the age of six was terrifying, tears fell from her green eyes as he yelled at her for crying too. Her sister was safe inside playing with her dolls while Sakura was being chased around outside in the rain._

_She walked inside as she over heard a conversation between her parents and someone she didn't know. _

"_Sakura can be the one to protect her sister." It was her mother talking to an unknown man, "She is the youngest, only by a few seconds but it was her chosen path to protect her sister and her power."_

"_That's a heavy burden for someone so young to carry."The nameless man was trying to get them to reconsider. "Sakura may be the youngest but she has her own life to live, she shouldn't be punished for coming out a few seconds after her sister. A life is a life and Sakura was given this life with a great purpose than the one you are trying to force upon her." _

"_It's been decided what her fate is, she has no say in what she gets to do. That"s how my parents where when my brother and I were born, he was born to protect me so that I could live on and have children of my own. The tradition has been this way for many years, and I'm not going to change or go against it just because you don't like it!" Her father stormed off in a huff with her mother not far behind. _

_She watched as the nameless man walked over to her and knelt down in front of her, his eyes were grey and tired, his bears was silver and long and it moved a title as he spoke, "Sakura my dear, you're are destined to because one of the greatest fighter this village as seen in many years, one day you will meet two other people who will help you stand against all that threatens this peaceful nation. Don't let anyone tell you hat you have to be and who you are at heart, beautiful cherry blossom, when you bloom you will do great things." He winked as he stood up, leaving the young child confused by his words. _

She shot straight up, sweat trickled down her back as she tried to remember what the old man really looked like, she. Would have this dream every time she seemed to doubt herself. She sat in her bed and thought about how Kakashi just told her that she was a key part in stopping the evil that was threatening to take over, and the message that old man gave her when she was too young to understand; at that moment she knew what she was going to have to do.

She was going to join their team, this is what she was meant to do right?

Unable to go back to sleep she threw her blankets off and walked over to her desk flipping on the light she pulled out her laptop and started doing a little research, she wanted to find a new weapon for her ever growing inventory. Over the years she had slowly build an impressive of weapons; her favorite was a butterfly sword that she picket up in a market a year ago. When she used it, it would maker as light as a butterfly giving her the ability to move faster. It was a black and red sword with a skinny blade and elegant butterfly wings wrapped around the handle; her eye slight up as she came across a rare sword for sell.

_The Demon Hunter._

She smiled as she looked at the pictures of the pitch black sword, _this sword is so stroking that not even the user can wear armor. No armor can stand up to it, it was nothing more than a pure obsidian sweared from the tip of the handle to the tip of the blade. _

She shot the seller and email, she looked over the post again and knew it was too good to be true but couldn't pass up the opportunity in case it was real.

"Man, you have to stop giving her a death glare every time you see her." tNAruto spoke as they walked down the hallway towards the gym

"I don't give her a death glare." He swung the door open.

"Do you think she's going to join?" He asked as he walked over the treadmill

I don't know." He waked over to the free weights and stretched not really wanting to continue the conversation.

He didn't really know what to think of her, for the most part she was quite and knew from the classes they had together that she was smart. Her hand was always the first on up when the teacher asked a question, and she always had the right answer. They hadn't got to see what she was capable of, tomorrow they were supposed to all have a little mock tournament in the gym to see where everyone ranked. Naruto and Sasuke pretty much holding first and second place, the would take turns in first no one could make it passed either of them.

After they finished their light workout they parted ways, Sasuke taking a quick shower before laying on his navy blue comforter. His arms were a little sore but nothing that would bother him tomorrow, he sighed as he thought about their possible third teammate. He had been use to it just being them that he knew he would have to adjust his fighting style to suit her needs. He didn't think they needed another person, she would just get in the way, she was strong but he didn't know if she was strong enough to deal with some of the shit they dealt with on a daily bases. On the outside they looked fine but on the inside they were always fighting a hidden battle. For him I'm was watching his mother be slaughtered right in front of him while he was powerless to do anything, plus dealing with a maniac who wants to take over his body.

Casting the negative feelings away he laid on his side and let sleep carry him away, still unsure of how to feel about the situation.

The next day came to soon, as they stood in Kakashi's office waiting for Sakura to arrive his kept his hands in his pockets as he leaned against the wall, starting to become annoyed with how long she was taking. The door opened slowly as a shy girl walked through the door, she stood talk but he could see that she was nervous by the look in her eyes.

"have you decided on an answer?" Kakashi asked, Naruto shifted uneasily as he waited for her to speak.

"I have." She looked at him locking eyes with him, shifting her gaze to Naruto she did the same. He offered a little smile hoping she was about to say yes, "I'll join the team."

"Yeah!" Naruto threw a fist in the air, "I wasn't worried at all." He laughed.

Sasuke snorted as he stepped away from the wall walking over to the pinkette he held out his hand, she looked a little confused but took it anyways, "Welcome to the team, Sakura."

Her eyes lit up with his approval, she shook his hand and smiled. "Thank you."

Kakashi signed a breath of relief, "I was afraid you would say no to the position."

"Why?" She asked, stepping a little closer to meet his gaze.

"This is no easy cross to bare, skin a seventeen your old teenager to join a team to help protect a world she hasn't had the chance to see yet is a daunting task. I know a lot of people would have been scare with the mere thought of joining a team with such a heavy burden to carry, no one has ever said yes." He leaned back and studied her reaction to what he had said.

"An older man once told me I was destined for grater things than just being used to protect my sister, he told me that one day I would meet to other people and that together we would rise up and protect th world against evil, " she stopped and looked at the boy once more, "I believe I found those people that Im supposed to stand beside, I feel like this is what I'm meant to do with the life I was given."

Sasuke was stunned by her answer, she was ready to give up the life she had to help them al because someone told her this is what she was meant to do as child. He couldn't help but smirk as she watched Kakashi's eye widen a little as she finished, he was impressed with the bravery she was showing but knew she was still a little scared on the inside, she was signing over her life basically and no matter who aren; it's a scary thing.

"This is going to be so awesome!" She smiled as his enthusiasm.

She watched ask Sasuke slowly approached her and took geld out his has, she looked at it for a few seconds before taking it in her own, his hand was strong and firm, she oiled feel the callouses as he held her smaller hand in his, "Welcome to the team Sakura."

She felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest, she smiled widely, it meant more than he would ever know, Sasuke Uchiha was okay with her being on their team, "Thank you." Was all she managed to get out.

Looking at Kakashi her brow raised as she stepped forward, her heart was started racing inside of her chest as she spoke to their principal, she didn't know why she told him about that but there was no taking it back now. She had said she would join their team and she had ever intention of keeping that promise. Naruto's hand landed on her shoulder as she smiled widely at her, she knew that he would be happy about her joining, it was no secret that he wanted to get to know her and be her friend.

"Thank you Sakura."

She walked out of his office, the weight that was there before was replaced with something a little heavier than before. She was young and just two weeks ago she was tasked with protecting her sister and now she was tasked with helping protect a whole nation.

She walked out onto the training ground, the rain slowly soaking through her clothes, "Requip."

Her small butterfly sword appeared in her hand as she rushed towards the dummy, slicing though the middle ease she moved forward again rushing, at the four behind it, again and again she struck the dummies waiting for the weight to disappear. She could feel everything slowly building up as her mind raced, from her parents not loving her, the burden of protecting Mizuki and what would happen if she failed to do so, tears threatened to over flow as she danced around the battle field with her sword just practicing her stances.

_It's my turn to do something great with my life, it's my turn to stand in the spot lot and be someone. _

_**I will not fail!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, I hope you enjoyed your day. Here is a small little present, I'm sorry I'm a little late. Its light hearted and a little fluff for those who like the fluff xD R&R **_

_Knock. Knock. _"Sakura! I know you're in there, open up!" Mizuki called, she knew her sister was ignoring her but that didn't seem to bother her much.

The door finally flew open with a disgruntled Sakura stood on the other side, her messy bun falling down, her eyes red from staying up all night studying, "What. Do. You. Want."

"There's a party tonight, and you're going. You've been held up in your room for two months, and if you're not in here then your training with your mega hot teammates." Flipping her hair over her shoulder she walked into Sakura's room.

"I don't want to party, I want to study and get good grades so I can get away from mom and dad. You don't need this but I do, if I fail then I'm stuck at home with our parents." She growled as she flopped on her bed pulling the blanket over her head.

"One party wont kill you, please? We haven't done anything since we got here an I kinda miss you." Sakura poked her hair out and regretted it, her sister was using the puppy dog face.

"That's so not fair, what time is the party?" She looked at her clock and it was only noon on a Saturday so it's not like she really had anything to do.

"It's starts at nine, so I'll be here around six so we can get you ready! I have the perfect outfit for you!" She skipped out of the room and slammed the door behind her, Sakura looked up at the clock and decided to go back to sleep, maybe her sister would find someone else to drag to the party.

Sakura had never had a sip of alcohol but she's watched her sister drink like a fish and have to carry her home in the middle of the night, rolled around in bed she finally got comfortable and closed her eyes.

"TIME TO GET UP!" Sakura jumped out of bed almost running into Mizuki.

"Billions of people in the world and I managed to get you as a sister." She mumbled sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Before we do anything, she needs a bath." Her head shot up and looked at Ino, the blonde equivalent of her sister.

"Oh my god, I forgot. There's two of you." Throwing her head back, this was going to be a long two hours.

"Take her to the showers and lay out the outfits we have." She clapped her hands and started pulling stuff from her bag.

"I don't nee help taking a shower I know where they are!" She shot down the hallway running away from Mizuki who in returned cutely called her name as she ran away.

"Sakura!" She sang, laughing as she skipped.

"Don't do that, you sound like a serial killer." She shut the door and locked it, there was more than one stahl but she was hoping to be in and out before anyone else needed too. She didn't want her sister in her rushing her.

She was in and out and back in her room, stunned at the amount of crap Ino managed to pack in one bag, "I have the best outfit for you!"

She ran over and tossed a red short sleeve crop top, with short black shorts; she looked at Ino and Mizuki as they both just smiled at her. "There's no way I'm wearing this."

"Come on Sakura, live a little, show a little skin, get in a little trouble!" Her sister purred as she grabbed a dark navy romper and stepped into it.

Her long silver hair was twisted in light curls as they fell down her back, her bangs hung over her yellow eyes as she leaned forward and pulled her sandals. Her make up was light, leaving her with a more natural look, Ino was in a simple short flowing lavender dress that stopped mid thigh. Her hair was straight and pulled into a half ponytail.

They pulled Sakura into a nearby chair and started on her hair and make up, for once Sakura let them do what they wanted. She was in a simple pair of lace up heels, her black dress hugged her chest as it flowers down around her thighs. It was similar to Ino's but for some reasons she thought her dress was tighter. Her hair was straightened reaching down to the middle of her back, her make up was light with a simple red lip.

They pushed her out of the room, she could feel people staring at her; and she's didn't like it. Her cheeks felt like they were on fire, her insecurities were going wild right now.

"Hey isn't that the last member of team 7?"

"No wonder she got on their team, _look at her_"

"Do you think once they're done with her we can have her on my tram for a couple of days?"

She could hear the laughter, not all the comments were negative but for some reason those were the only ones she could focus on. She heard people calling her beautiful and saying how nice she looked but the negativity didn't stop there.

* * *

Sasuke walked around the house, he looked around not really knowing what he was looking for until his eyes landed on his pink haired teammate. He almost didn't recognize her, he watched as she moved around with her sister and Ino something about her didn't look right.

_Her eyes._

She looked nervous and scared, _So this is what she's afraid of, not giant fireballs, not a giant demon fox made from chakra but parties. She is afraid of parties. _

He could tell she was uncomfortable as she moved, she tired to use her arms to cover the bare skin on her chest. He blinked and lost sight of her, panic rose a little as he looked around for a familiar shade of pink, he spotted Naruto and pulled him to the side.

"Sakura is here." He looked confused and then laughed.

"Like Sakura, out Sakura?" He laughed again, "She wouldn't step for in here."

"I know, but I know what I saw. She came in with Mizuki and Ino and I think they got separated." They spilt up and looked around the small house.

He stopped when he heard voiced behind a semi closed door, stopping he peeked inside from the crack in the door. He could see Sakura standing there talking to someone who had his pack turned to him. He didn't wait as he opened the door and walked right over to where she was standing, he looked at the guy making Sakura a drink already knowing what he was about to do.

"I have a real goo-" the heavier set man stopped in his tracks as he looked at the red eyed man standing in front of his "date", "Is there a problem here, you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend."

"I don-" Sasuke waved his hand shutting her up.

"Was that going to stop you from putting something in her drink?" She gasped a little as she peered around Sasuke and looked at the man who seemed friendly enough.

He walked over, grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt using his eyes he knocked the man unconscious. He turned around to his teammate who was looking outside, the people were still coming in as she sighed and looked down at the floor.

"Sakura?" He called her name, his tone was rough but gentle.

"I'm sorry, I've ne-" he shrugged out of his hoodie and pulled it over her head without asking if she wanted it.

"I saw you when you walked in, you looked uncomfortable." He mumbled, ears turning a light shade of pink.

She happily put it on taking passing up on the chance to add more coverage, "Thank you."

He felt something twirling around his stomach as he looked down at her, his hood almost swallowing her, "Do you want a drink?"

His black tshirt clung to him, his dark jeans hugged his tone legs as he pulled her down stairs she couldn't help but notice why every girl in the school chased after him. He disappeared in the kitchen and quickly returned with a red cup and plopped it in her hands, she looked down and he was holding a beer bottle.

"What's this?" She could help but sniff the cup.

"Sakura!" She jumped as an arm wrapped around her shoulders, "What brings you here?"

"My sister brought me."

"Naruto, get over here. It's your turn!" A voiced yelled pulling him away,

"It's rum and coke, simple but not too strong." He smirked as she took a sip.

"It's not too bad.." she whispered as she took another drink, standing her with Sasuke she felt comfortable. The negative voices she heard slowly melted away as he stood there with handling a simple but meaningful conversation.

As the night went on she grew more and more comfortable unaware of the watchful eye that kept track of where she was, he knew he should be treating her like ay other teammate and let her get embarrassingly drunk just like everyone did at their first party but she had a lot going for her and a lot of her shoulders. He didn't want to see her lose it all over a little mistake.

He noticed her leaning up against the doorway, he could see someone making their move but he got there first. He took her cup and set it down, her cheeks were red from the alcohol. He sighed as she shoved her hair from her face, he helped her walk outside, the cool night air sobering her up a little.

"I'm ready to go back to my room." She tried to pull away from him but his arm kept her locked by his side as he walked her home.

"I'll take you, you're not walking alone." His tone left her no room to argue, he felt her stop "What are you doing?"

He turned and watched she was pulling the uncomfortable heels from her feet and sighing a sigh of relief.

"These things hurt." She giggle holding her shoes up.

He smirked, "Come on Sakura, you're drunk. Let's get you home."

He reached his hand out to grab her but as he was about to grab her hand she slapped his with a loud laugh she yelled, "You're it!"

"Wait wha-" she took off leaving him stunned for a moment as she dashed off into the woods, running a hand through his hair he followed her.

"Sakura, come out. I'm not playing tag!" He looked around, searching for her signature, she might be good at chakra control but she cant do it very well when she's drunk.

She hopped out from behind a tree tackling him, "Surprise!"

She laughed as the rolled to a stop, he sat up annoyed but it slowly melted away as he listened to her laughter. It wasn't that she didn't laugh or smile but he could always tell something was bothering her, but right now there wasn't anything on her mind and she was just trying to have a little g rated fun.

"I'm sorry." She laughed wiping the tears that had fallen, she looked up at the stars that poked the through the trees.

"Hn." He looked over at her once again, her bare feet were now dirty from running through the dirty her hair was sprawled out around her head, a few leaves tangled in her hair. The shirt dress hiked a little too high as she moved her legs to sit up, he turned away quickly as she turned around.

"Hey Sasuke." He turned around, slowly looked at her, "Thank you."

"Hm" he nodded standing up, he helped her up and pulled a few stray leaves from her long hair.

He could see the emotions running through her eyes, he felt something a little different that night when he looked into her green eyes.

_Am I falling for a teammate?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay, currently working on two stories, it seems once i finish one chapter i have an idea for the other story. This story is little on the dramatic side to start but we'll be getting into what the weapons and the powers are soon enough! Thank you for the support so far, i hope you enjoy it!**

The next morning Sakura awoke to the sun hitting her in the face, last night was a little hazy as she looked around the room and found that nothing was familiar. She shot up, and looked around even more, the navy bed sheets weren't hers, and she didn't remember changing out of her outfit last night. She pulled the blanket up, as the door open Sasuke walked in and smirked at her.

_Oh my god. _

Shock and horror spread on her face as she tried her hardest to recall the events from last night, "Don't worry, we didn't do anything."

She let out a long sigh of relief, "I'm sorry, I don't remember drinking that much last night."

"You didn't intend to get that drunk, someone spiked the punch." He handed her a small cup with a mysterious liquid inside, "It'll help with the head ache."

"Oh, thank you." She took a sip and frowned, "This is horrible."

She looked down at the shirt she was wearing and realized it was his and her face slowly started to turn red, "How did I get here, I remember you walking me home.."

"I did, I dropped you off at your room and then came here." He sat down on the sofa abasing the opposite wall.

She slowly started to remember the event from the night before and her face slowly got redder.

-Flash Back-

_Sasuke walked a drunk Sakura back to her room, she was passed the giddy stage and now she was just ready to sleep, her dress slowly feeling tighter and tighter by the second. He left in her room and she struggled to get the back of the dress undone, huffing she sat on the bed defeated; she grabbed her key and walked down the hallway to Sasuke's room._

"_Hopefully he didn't go back to the party." She knocked softly and waited looking around the empty hallway. _

_The door opened, he was standing shirtless with his pajamas pants on; his brow raised as he looked down at the girl, "Is something wrong?" _

"_Um I cant-" she turned around showing the zipper on the back of her tight dress, he smiled as her embarrassment grew._

"_Come in" she stepped in his room, it was warm and dimly lit from a small desk light._

_He had a few pictures on the wall but not much, the walls were white, the bed had navy sheets and comforter. She felt his warm hand on her neck as he moved the rest of her long hair out of the way, he gently tugged on the zipper. She relaxed as the dress was finally loose enough so she could breathe, holding the front of up she turned around to to thank him._

"_Did you not ring anything to change into, or did you plan on walking down the hallway with your dress undone." He couldn't help but smile as she deadpanned._

"_Oh my god I didn't even think about that!" She hissed, she peeked out the door and heard voice and closed it again, "Maybe once they pass I can make a run fo-" _

_He threw a shirt at her and turned around to give her privacy, she quickly pulled it over her head, "I'll go back to your room and get you some clothes." _

_Once she put his shirt on she dropped the dress and sat down on his bed, the shirt falling to her mid thigh, "Thank you, my shirts are hanging up and my shorts are in the third drawer." _

_He nodded and left her alone in his room, he walked down the hallway until he found her room. He stepped inside, it was much different from his, his blackest were a simple light green with white sheets. Her desk was covered with books and loose papers, he walked over and looked at her notes. _

"_Archangel?" He heard that name somewhere, and then he noticed other various names scribbled on her desk, "She's looking for rare weapons." _

_He noticed she didn't have many pictures, none of her and her family just posters; he couldn't help but wonder if she was really that lonely. _

_Grabbing her stuff, he locked her door and walked back to his room; he opened on the door and she was asleep, curled up on his bed. Her pink hair was a mess around her. He walked over setting her stuff on the desk and slowly moved her so he could pull the blanket over her, once he tucked her in she nuzzled under his blankets; thankful for the warmth. _

_He walked over and flopped on his sofa, pulling a little blanket from the back and falling asleep as well._

-End Flash back-

She covered face, she could tell he was amused by her embarrassment, "Sasuke!"

Horrified as the door opened, Naruto poked his head in and took one look at her and one look at him, "Am I interrupting something?"

"No!" She grabbed her items from his desk and ran out of his room.

"Idiot." He glared at his blonde friend.

"What did I do?" He looked as the pinkette disappeared down the hall.

He rolled his eyes and grabbed a shirt and threw it on, "What do you want?"

"It's breakfast time! You know what that means!" Sasuke groaned, as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Literally no one likes your nasty breakfast ramen." He smirked as Naruto looked pained.

"Hinata does!" Once again he rolled his eyes.

Sliding on his sandals he pushed his friend out of his room, walking to the cafeteria he spotted Sakura's sister laughing with Ino and some others. She was holding her phone out, and passing it around.

"N-Naruto!" Hinata called and smiled as she sat back down at the table next to Tenten.

"What are they laughing at?" Naruto sat down next to the pale eyes girl.

Hinata looked down unable to meet their gaze, "Hinata?"

"Someone took a rather inappropriate photo of Sakura last night at the party." Tenten, sighed as the looks on their face shifted from happy to pissed.

"How?!" Naruto slammed his fist on the table, "Why would anyone do that, she's hasn't even been here long enough to bother anyone."

"That doesn't make sense, it cant be real." Sasuke looked over at the group, anger bubbling in his stomach as her sister laughed along with everyone else.

"I've seen it, it's going around the school." Tenten pulled her phone and pulled the picture up from the group chat, "How do you know it's fake?"

He looked down at the racy photo, "Because she was with me most of the night, and ended up sleeping in my room."

Everyone looked at the usually quite Uchiha, "She did what?"

He growled, "It's not what you think, she was drunk and all she did was sleep in my bed and slept on the couch. There's no way this is real, the skin tones don't even match, look under her chin"

They looked at the photo and realized it was photoshopped, "Who would do that and why?"

"I can give you a guess, how much you wanna bet it was Karin. She swore you ghosted her last night and this has her written all over it." Naruto looked up as the pinkette walked int the room and everyone turned their attention to her.

"Oh shit, Naruto go get here." Tenten pushed him out of his seat, he stumbled a little but he pulled her over to their table.

"Wh-what are we going to do?" Hinata could see she was confused by the people whistling at her.

"Are you sure I didn't do anything embarrassing last night?" She sat down, wanting nothing more than to go hide in her room.

A chair slid up next to her as man with shark like features sat down next to her and grabbed her leg, "I didn't know you had a nice little body hidden underneath your bag clothes."

Horror showed on her face as she kicked his chair away, "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Don't touch her." Both boys growled defensively as they stood behind her.

"Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?!" She was hung over, tired and her head still hurt.

"Suigetsu don't!" He pulled his phone out and shoved it in her face, once again for the tenth time that day, she was mortified.

"That's not me!" She yelled snatching her phone and turned to look at her teammates, tears threatening to fall.

She didn't wait for anyone to say anything else, she ran back to her room, but she what hurt the most is that her sister as standing in the corner laughing with everyone else.

She slammed her door shut and grabbed her phone, she had no use for the damn thing but she noticed there was a message on the screen from a number she didn't recognize.

"who?" She unlocked her phone and sat up

**Sasuke is mine.**

She left the message on read, and put it back on the bedside table. Tears fell as she laid there, this was supposed to be here escape, her new start and it was falling apart faster than she could try and keep it together. Was someone mad that she left the party with Sasuke last night, they didn't even do anything. They were nothing more than teammates, he was just trying to be nice to her since her sister ditched her at the party.

She ignored the knocked and the calls for her to open the door, she didn't want to talk, she didn't want to do anything at all.

**Sakura, answer the phone please.**

**Sakura, are you okay?**

**Sakura, please answer. **

Naruto blew her phone up, he eventually left her alone, she felt bad; she knew he was just dying to help but she wasn't in the mood for it.

_Sakura?_

_There's dinner by your door, you don't have to talk but you have to eat something at least. _

_There's breakfast, I threw the dinner out. _

Sasuke, left her food outside of her door and this time she cracked the door and pulled the tray inside quickly and shit the door. It was simple breakfast, eggs, bacon and French toast.

Her stomach growled as she took a bite, she smiled a little and grabbed her phone typing out a short message she hit send. It's only been a day, she still didn't want to leave her room, she still here people whistle when they walked by her room.

On the other side of the door, Sasuke watched as she pulled the tray inside, he pulled his phone out of the pocket of his jeans and smirked.

"Thank you."

Stuffing his phone back in his pocket he walked down the hallway and knocked on Karins door, he recognized the lacy red bra and panties that were in the fake picture off Sakura.

"Sasuke." She purred, her tank top leaving little to the imagination as she leaned against her door, "What brings you here?"

He frowned as he looked at her, her long red hair was pushed off to one side, he jeans low on her hips as she placed her hair on her right side.

"You know why I'm here." He pushed passed her into her room and closed the door.

"Oh, well why didn't you say so?" She spun around reaching for the hem on her shirt but he stopped her.

"Karin, we're not together and I know it was use who photoshopped that picture of Sakura. I walked her home because she was drunk, she doesn't deserve this. We had a one night stand five months ago, I don't want to be with you and I never have. It was a drunk night of mistakes, nothing more." Her face reddened as he spoke, "Admit the picture was fake or I will."

He turned and left her to stew in her anger, "This is far from over, I worked way to hard for this!" She hissed as he shut the door behind him.

Grabbing her phone she sent another text, and threw it across the room.

"This isn't over, whore."


	6. Chapter 6

**Longest chapter to date! I got a little emotional in this chapter and introduced a new character ;P I hope you enjoy it!**

A few days had passed since the fake photo had gone around, Sakura was passed sadness and she was pissed at this point, she got out of bed and was ready for their mock battle; she was ready to let off some steam. Throwing a basic paid of black spandex shorts on one with a black t-shirt she threw her shoes on and stepped outside of her room, she could still here people snickering but she ignored them.

_Today is my day to show them._

She caught up to Naruto and Sasuke as they waited on her, walking in between them team 7 strode out to the training grounds, they looked like they were ready for war. It had been a rough few days for them all, Sasuke and Naruto defended her, Sasuke even threw some kid into the pond.

Mizuki found a home in team 12 with Karin and Suigetsu, she hadn't really spoke to Sakura in the few days and that was fine with her, there really wasn't a whole she could say to her. She had spent the majority of her life protecting her sister and this is what she got in return, then she didn't really need her in her life and she was honestly ready to beat the hell out of her.

"Remember this is just a mock battle, you don't have to go all out against your opponents, to ensure the safety of all if the match gets out of hand a teacher will step in and call off the fight." Anko yelled the instructions as everyone finished gathering around the grassy area.

The matches blazed on as Naruto went against Neji, she cheered on her teammate as he fought. Each landing brutal blows, she turned and smiled up at Sasuke, her smile seemed to make the sun dull around her as he looked away ear slowly turning red. She laughed a little and went back to cheering.

Hinata went against Ino, within a few hits Hinata was able to seal her chakra and the teachers called the match; as she stepped out of the ring Naruto gave her high fave making her face turn wet red, Sakura laughed again giving her a hug.

"Your match should be coming up soon, be careful and stay alert." Sasuke told her without even looking in her direction, "You have magical powers as well as the abilities of ninja, people are gunning for you."

She nodded, he did have a point she was one of the few if not the only person at this school that could use both and that put her at an advantage; but her magical powers were stronger than what she could do as ninja. She was medical ninja with brute strength as best, but she knew if she got close she could take them out in one hit.

Her name was finally called, and then Mizuki's was called; she felt a pang of guilt run through her. Her sister wasn't always cold and mean to her, that seemed to have happened recently; Sakura wanted desperately to step out from behind her sister that she didn't realize her sister wanted to prove that she didn't need to be protected by her little sister.

Both were strong women, both had unique abilities, both had something to prove. They locked eyes as the took their positions across from each other waiting for Anko to call the start.

Everyone seemed to gather around them, the voices died down as Anko yelled to start; neither wanting to make the first move they stood there.

"I'm sorry." Was all Sakura hear before a blind light flew towards her.

"Requip!" A shield appeared on her arm as she held it in front of her successfully blocking the attack, "So am i."

Steam rolled off her shield as she stood there, her feet still planted in the same spot shaking her arm a little it disappeared as she dug one foot into the he ground and pushed off. Flying through the air she was behind Mizuki as she shoved forward, flipping over she tripped her as Sakura's foot came down the earth underneath them shattered.

She held back a little, she couldn't fully attack her sister without feeling bad, she jumped back waiting for her to get up, "So you aren't going to go easy on me are you?"

"I've done that my whole life, and it ends today." Her heart hurt seeing her sister struggle to stand.

-Flash back-

"_Get up Sakura!" Her instructor yelled at her as she laid face down on the ground, they had been fighting for hours out in the middle of thunder storm and she was tired, "When you feel like you have nothing, you have to get up and push through it Sakura. I know it hurts, and I know you're tired but you have to push harder!"_

"_I have nothing left!" She yelled, only sixteen years old; she could only push herself so much._

_Struggling to stand, she looked up at her trainer; his eyes were fierce and determined. He had trained thousands of soldiers, and here was yelling at her in the backyard like she was gearing up for war. Her body was battered and broken but still she stood up, ready to fight even though a small gust of wind would knock her over. _

"_There you go, you can do it Sakura!" He clapped as she stood up, "If you get knocked down seven times I want you to get back up eight times, you're strong and you can beat anyone if you put your mind too it. Your body is already there but your mind isn't, once you do that you'll be unstoppable kiddo." _

_Patting her on the back, he gave her a smile, "I'm proud of you, even if no one else says it to you, just know that I am. Most grown men can't take what I put them through and you're standing up on your own two feet; you did that kiddo." _

_Iruka smiled at her, as she let out a small cry; she had been through so much already at such a young age and there was only one person that believed in her. Her heart swelled as she let the tears fall._

"_Thank You." She whispered._

-End-

"Stay down." Her heart hurt, she didn't know if she could do it.

"Stop telling me what to do!" She rushed at Sakura, as she dodged her attacked Sakura landed a swift one of her knocking her back, "Don't you dear pull your punches!"

"What's wrong with you?" Her sister seemed out of character.

"I'm tired of you and mom and dad treating me like I'm some weakling! You got trained, you know how to fight and protect yourself and no one ever asked me if I wanted to learn!" Tears glistened in her yellow eyes as she looked at Sakura, "I'm not a flower that needs to be protected and everyone acted like I was, I want to be on an equal playing field with you."

Mizuki charged again but Sakura was ready and once again knocked her back, she tried and tried to land a punch but she stopped everyone knocking her down each time. Sakura was significantly stronger than her sister, there wouldn't be anyway Mizuki could succeed with her desperate attacks, trying one last time a dam of light shot out from her hand. Sakura called forth her shield and blocked the attack this time mirroring it back to her.

The beam of light hit Mizuki knocking her out of the ring, Sakura couldn't help it run over to her sister and kneel down next to her, "Why didn't you just stay down? She hissed.

"have you ever thought about what it would be like if we switched places, I have. I want to have more freedom, I want to be able to fight next to you, I want to stand tall like you do in the face of danger but instead I'm this mean girl who helped try and ruin her own sisters reputation." Tears flowed as she covered her face.

"So you did help with the photo?" Her heart was crushed once again, "Why would you do something like that to me, after all these years of ring in you shadow, we're _sisters_" she hissed, standing up she started to walk away from her.

Sasuke walked up to her and placed his hand under her chin, making her look up "Walk with your head held high Sakura, you did nothing wrong." Nodding she walked next to him back to where they were before.

Sasuke knew about fighting with his siblings and it was never pretty, he wanted to be like his brother; and then one day he decided he was going to be better so people would see him and not Itachi's younger brother so he understood both sides. Even then then, he couldn't forget what Mizuki did to Sakura, even if it was out of jealously; you never turn your back on your family.

"Sakura!" Tenten was the one yelling her name this time, she ran up and smiled at the pinkette, "That was sooooo cool, how did you do that?"

Tenten loved anything sharp, so when she was able to pull her shield out of thin air it automatically caught her attention, "Do what?"

"Your shield, can you use weapons too?" Her eyes were right as she asked so many questions.

"Oh, yeah I can." She laughed holding out her hand, her butterfly sword appeared.

"Ohhhh wow!" Tenten looked at the elegant sword, she was mesmerized.

Sakura laughed lightly and flipped so Tenten could hold it, "It's a special magical sword. It lightens your body making you faster, the blade itself is sharp enough to cut through steel."

"I can feel it, this is so cool!" She smiled, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to bombard you with questions, I just love weaponry and I've never seen anyone do what you did."

"It's okay, I don't mind at all." Sasuke watched as they laughed and Sakura contained to show Tenten more swords and different weapons, they were so consumed with their conversation they stayed out there talking even after the matches were over and everyone was dismissed.

Sakura walked back to her room, her heart was a little happier now that she had made a new friend outside of her team. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all, smiling she opened her door to find her room in shambles. She dropped her keys as she stepped into her room, her books and papers were thrown around, he mattress had been flipped and her clothes were torn. She walked through the mess of broken glass and paper to her computer, the screen had even smashed and some of the keys on the keyboard were missing.

Running her hand through her hair, she back out of her room and walked down the he hallway towards Sasuke's room; knocking on the door and waiting for him to answer she felt the tear welling up in her eyes.

When he opened the door, he looked down at Sakura, her eyes were red with the threat of tears falling at any moment,"Sakura?"

"Mt roo-" she couldn't even finish efore he pushed passed her and made his way to her room.

His blood boiled as he saw the state it was in,"Do you know who did this?"

She ran a hand through her hair and shook her head, "Why does everyone hate me so much, what did I wrong?"

Her voice broke, "No one hates you Sakura."

"Then why can't people leave me alone? Why would someone trash my room, I thought coming here was going to give me a second chance, a second chance at a normal life where I could make friends that were my own and not my sisters. A chance to show everyone what I can do and what I can bring to the table instead I've made your life and Naruto's harder because you have to deal with the bullshit that happens to me. I'm tired." She sank to her knees finally letting the tears spill out as she sobbed. Everything in her room was ruined and there was nothing he could really do to help, Naruto was the one that would comfort people not him.

He walked over and wrapped an arm around her shouldered pulling her closer, she graced his shirt and cried into his shoulder, people gathered outside of her door; the voices spread as they looked at her room and the broken mess on the floor. Naruto was the first to step in and wrap both teammates in a hug as he was filled with rage and sadness. She didn't deserve this, no one did. Before they knew it, one y one people started to come in and slowly pick up the mess.

Sasuke picked the pinkette up and carried her to his room, laying her on the bed her eyes closed as she curled up under his covers. Wiping the tears from her face he left, going back into her room Tenten and Hinata were picking up the pieces of her room.

"Why would someone do this to her, I don't understand." Tenten looked at Sasuke.

"I don't know." He helped pick up the bed and move it back into place.

"She was so nice to me, even with all the questions I asked she didn't seem bothered at all and showed me so many different weapons without hesitation." She gathered the books and help Hinata put them back on her little shelf.

"She never had friends of her own, from what she's told me all of her friends were here sisters; so when you started talking to her about what she could do she was probably happy to do it because she wanted a new friend. " Naruto eyes saddened a little, "I know what that's like, before I met Sasuke and everyone here I didn't have many friends and it was lonely."

"She's spent most of her time alone." Everyone turned to see an unexpected face, "She was born seconds after her sister and at the moment her parents decided that her life wasn't worth as much as Mizuki's just like my father was born second and Hinata's father was born first and that is what decided Sakura's fate nothing more than a few seconds."

Neji walked over and helped Tenten pick up the books, "Neji." She whispered softly.

"She's trying to find her place now that she isn't in her sisters shadow anymore and I bet that Mizuki is trying to do the same thing." He looked at Sasuke and Naruto, "It's a delicate situation with no clear outcome, all you can do is just e here friend and comfort her."

They nodded in agreement, they worked silently trying to piece her room back together before nightfall, once they were done they locked her door and went their separate ways, Sasuke asked back into his room and found her still asleep. Her eyes were red and a little puffy, she had kicked the blankets off at some point and was now sprawled out on his bed as if it were hers.

He chuckled lightly and pulled the blanket over her, "I promise, things will get better."

He walked over to his couch and plopped down once again, getting comfortable he felt his eyes getting heavy and finally letting sleep carry him away.

_He was going to make sure that she felt like she longed here, he wanted her to feel like she was home and that she was loved. _


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura walked into the classroom and quickly found her seat and waited for her teammates, looking at the dry erase board she could see the words "**Team Building!**" Written across the white board in bod red letters. She sat silently watching the other filter in the room, she lit up a little as her teammates walked in the room. Over the last few weeks they've gotten closer and closer, she seemed to fit perfectly into their little trio. She seem to balance out them out, she was a healthy mix of the two, she could be fun and loud just like Naruto and then retreat into herself and come up with a plan just like Sasuke.

While she was strong in some place she was still weak in others; as they sat down Anko appeared in place of their regular teacher.

"Oh shit." She leaned back in her chair, "Something tells me its about to go from team building to extreme team building."

Sasuke smirked, while Naruto tried to hide his laugh; she was right. Anko wasn't going to make it an easy team building project, she had to make it harder on them.

"While some of you are going to think this extreme, but it is necessary. The people on your team are going to be the people you work with the most and if you cant fully trust your team, you will suffer for it. Learning each other's flaws, biggest fears, and biggest weakness will help you understand how to work as a team better." She held up a stack of paper, "Each of you will send a member of your squad up and you will draw a piece of paper and on thank paper will be you assignment."

They looked at each other, "You go Sakura."

"You only want me to go up there because you're scared of her." She retorted, making Naruto cross his arms.

"Well, so are you." Her brow rose as she looked at him, "And your point would be?"

She scooted her chair back and walked up there, she turned around and stuck her tongue out at him; one by one they grabbed a folded piece of paper and walked back to their seats. Slowly unfolding the paper they sat silently, and stared at the words the boys seemed to know something she didn't.

"What the hell is this?" _Osore _the world played over and over in her mind.

"It means fear, they have this giant machine that pries in your mind and reveals your biggest fear." Sasuke leaned back in his chair and sighed, he hated that thing.

"Oh, I'm sorry" she folded the paper up and set it on the desk.

"It's not like you knew what you were grabbing, I don't know why you're sorry." He patted her head lightly, and looked around the room, no one seemed to like what they got.

As they walked down the hallway, Sasuke stopped in front of a sliding glass door and knocked on the glass lightly; as the door opened she could smell chemicals immediately. A team walked out in front of them, one kids arm was bandaged as she was followed out by her two teammates looking a little worn but unharmed.

"What the hell?" She repeated, "Can you give me a little hint on how bad this going to be?"

"I can once you come inside." Tsunade appeared in the doorway, ushering them in, "Sakura I take it you know something about the powers these hold right?"

"Naruto has a nine tailed demon fox sharing his body and Sasuke has the visual powers of the Sharingan." Tsunade nodded, and looked at the two boys.

"this test is the ultimate battle of the mind, it makes you confront the things you fear the most and with the powers they hold; they could lose control at any second." Sakura watched as they both lower their heads, "This makes a little more dangerous than any other team walking in this room, even with your powers Sakura; you could lose control at any moment but you're fighting style makes you a little easier to stop than them."

"I'm sure we'll be just fine." She said confidently, smiling at the two as looked up at her.

"Let's start the mood, who's going first?" She walked over and picked up the pads for the monitors.

"I will." Sasuke stepped forward removing his shirt and sitting the chair, she placed the little white pads on his chest and a few on his forehead. HE took a deep breathe as she grabbed a metal ring and placed t around his head she hooked it to the monitor and he closed his eyes.

"I still don't understand what's going on." She. Whispered, scooting a little closer to Naruto as she watched Tsunade finish hooking up the machine.

"It basically traps you in genjutsu, though it is easier to snap someone out of it with less brain damage. You're physically here but your mind is somewhere else and you fight against your biggest fear."

"Why do we even need something like this." She hissed, she watched the rise and fall of chest; it was slow and steady even though his heart was trying to beat out of her chest. She felt a little bit of panic as Tsunade flipped the little switch and Sasuke flinched before he went completely still.

"They said it will help us, sometimes teammates hide things and if they team had known they would've been able to help their teammate. We've lost a few good people that way, and theyre trying to prevent it for happening so often." She grabbed his hand as she watched the screen, he squeezed it lightly, "He'll be fine."

The monitor flicked to life, they watched the memory flicker across the screen; pain showed in his face as he sat there. Orochimaru stood in front of him, snakes flying out of his sleeves Sasuke frantically looked around and finally landed on his friends trapped by two large snakes he turned back around, anger surging through his veins.

"They'll die, there is nothing you can do about it." Sakura saw Naruto but didn't recognize the other face starting back at him.

"Naruto?" She looked up, her green heads held sadness and confusion.

He looked away when sasuke cried out, the villain sinking his teeth into Sasuke's neck as he slowly fell to his knees; she watched the unknown boy attack the snake master.

"Lady Tsunade, don't you think this going a little too far." Kakashi appeared feeling a fluctuation in Sasuke's powers.

"They need to people to stop each other if they lose control, Orochimaru is after Naruto and Sasuke for their powers. He doesn't know the extent of Sakura's powers but she's on his radar as well, and she needs to be ready for what happens when they lose control." He felt bad, this was the last thing she wanted to put them through but with the threat of a take over she needed to speed the process up a little.

Sasuke let out a painful yell as he twisted out of the restraints and pulled the ring off his head taking the little pads with it, ripping the wipes from their places on his body he stepped forward. His eyes blood red and filled with fear, anger, and sadness as he stepped slower to them Naruto pushed Sakura behind him causing her to stumble a little bit.

"Naruto who was that?" The image froze of a boy that looked like Sasuke, his hair was longer and tied into a ponytail. He looked back at Sasuke knowing he was about to die and smiled at him.

"That was his brother, Orochimaru killed him." He still blocked her from Sasuke line of sight as he stood there cracking his knuckles, "You took his spot. Sasuke didn't want a third person, he wanted us to remain as a duo because he was afraid he couldn't protect another team member. His biggest fear is losing those closest to him."

Back markings covered his pale skin, the angrier he got the faster they spread, she could see him trying to fight it but he was losing; stepping out from behind Naruto she called his name.

"Sakura wait!" He called out to her, she held up her hand and it seemed to glow with a little soft light.

"Sasuke!" She yelled again this time full catching his attention, the power rolled off him in waves making it harder to get close to him.

"Get away!" He roared as she grabbed his arm, swept his legs causing him to fall. She placed her glowing hand on his forehead.

"Purify." She whispered, her hand grew brighter.

He let out a pained grunt and her wrist painfully causing her to yelp, "Naruto help me keep him still!"

He was her side holding his shoulder, neither saw the growling sword lodged in the ground; purifying the ground allowed her to use the powers of the Archangel to calm his mind.

"Did she just?" Kakashi watched as the marks disappeared from his body, slowly she sealed the darkness away.

"I didn't know she had that." Tsunade stepped forward in awe.

"She can stop him from fully losing control." Kakashi stated, impressed by the young girl.

Sasuke's eyes went back to their normal color, he released her wrist as she removed her hand both Naruto and Sakura fell back. She rubbed her wrist painfully as the red mark appeared around her wrist, Sasuke sat up and looked down at the floor before speaking.

"I'm sorry." He looked at her wrist, and then at her.

"It's okay." She smiled, waving her hands the sword disappeared and she took a deep breath.

"What's wrong?" He moved by her side, her magic power levels had dropped severely in such a short time.

"I haven't had a chance to use that one all the much." Naruto was on her other side.

"That was insane!" Naruto smiled widely as they helped her to her feet, "How did you do that, and what did you do exactly."

"It's called the Archangel, by placing into the ground the area was purified making it harder for the darkness inside of Sasuke to keep brewing; it slowly suppressed it. The sword will let you use it's powers if your intentions are pure and void of any malicious intent, since all I wanted to do was protect Sasuke and make the memory stop it allowed me to push the darkness away from his mind." The both stood dumbfounded.

"Impressive Sakura, I didn't think you had something like in the your arsenal." Tsunade stepped forward patting her head.

"I actually just got it a few days ago." She smiled innocently.

"So you had no idea how to use that thing?" Sasuke looked at her she laughed awkwardly.

"Not a clue." They all deadpanned as she laughed.

"Then why did you use it?" Naruto asked.

"IT was the only thing I had that wouldn't pissed him off even more." She held her hand out, calling the sword back. The sword was made of a pure white light, the glow hid the beauty of the blade and it's handle.

"It's so warm." He walked closer, as he got closer to the word the warmer it got, "It feel so peaceful."

Waving her hands the sword was gone, "That's why I used it, it's got a strong peaceful aura."

"Sakura, why would seek something like this out?" Kakashi asked, stepping forward to look at his student.

"I've been keep tabs on weird occurrences, odd weather patterns, and random killings and they follow the time line of someone trying to unleash the Demon Hunter. It's a sword made up of pure darkness, all the sounds of angry demons are trapped within it's blade, if the user doesn't have a strong mind; it'll kill them from in the inside out." They looked stunned as she spoke, "The only thing that can nullify it, is the Archangel."

Naruto pulled Sasuke aside, "Are you okay?"

"Hn." He looked away putting his shirt back on.

"I want you to know that what happened to your brother isn't your fault, I know it feels like it's your fault, but its not. You didn't kill your brother, and you're not going to get one of us killed; I know you're worried about having her on the team." He looked at the girl conversing with the older pair.

"I don't want her involved in this Naruto." He looked at the girl, her heart was heavy, "She's already been through so much, I don't want her to het hurt because of me."

"I don't think we have to worry about her all that much, when you lost control; she didn't even hesitate. She knew what she needed to do, and you heard her. All she wanted to do was help you, and she the little power she did from the weapons wiped her out completely." He looked over as Sasuke's face seemed to soften under the dull lighting.

"Exactly why I'm worried, she'll do anything in order to protect someone she cares about; it's how she was trained and raised. Her life is something that's expendable to her, and I don't want her to be put in a situation where that could be a possibility; I've seen her hit you enough times to know she can protect herself." Naruto hadn't thought of it that way.

"I guess I understand a little bit more now." They watched as she laughed and looked over her shoulder at them, something inside he chest seemed to break, "But at the same time, if we left her behind, I think that would hurt more than anything."

_It was a lose, lose situation for them; if they tried to protect her then they would still hurt her in the long run. She didn't know just how much they valued her life, she didn't know the extent they would go through, to protect it._


	8. Chapter 8

**Starting off a little short and slow as I get back into this after my computer, I lost my iPad which is what I was writing on and I just got my computer fixed, so bear with me as I jump back into this. **

**Thank you for all the love and support this story has gotten so far, I appreciate you all.**

Snow the snow was fresh under her feet, the cold ran through her light clothing as she searched for her missing teammate. Her hoodie did little block the cold, but she ran in the direction Naruto ran off in, she followed the food prints until the suddenly disappeared.

"Don't tell me he can fly now." She whimpered turning to see if she had missed the footsteps.

She could still hear his cries as he pried the device off his head.

-Flashback-

"_Are you sure this is a good idea?" Sasuke stepped forward as she walked through the door, her jeans a little wet from the falling snow, she shook the snow of off her boots as she stepped into the room. _

"_What's going on, I thought we weren't going to do this again after Sasuke." Pushing her long hair out of her face she looked at Naruto who was pulling his shirt of his head, his eyes held a sadness she hadn't seen before. _

"_I understand why you guys don't want too, but it's important you know how to handle each other if one of you loses control." Kakashi looked away from the monitor and looked at her. _

"_I know you have been training closely with them but there are things about them you just don't know yet, and should the day come you'll be prepared." She was confused by everything that was happening. _

"_Prepared for what?" she couldn't take her eyes off him as he started typing. _

"_To kill your teammate." Horrified she looked at Naruto, confused she stepped forward but Sasuke stopped her. _

_The machine played the memories of the last time he lost control of the demon that he shared his body with, the forest around him was ablaze, people running in terror as he ripped through the town. Her heart sped up as she saw Sasuke standing in the middle of a dirt road waiting for him. _

_His eye was cut, a thin line of blood ran down the side of his face, his eyes spun wildly as he looked at his teammate. _

"_This is why they wanted to do this, he's been guilt ridden since this happened and he's afraid it's going to happened again. He wants you to know about the possible danger you would be in if he lost control, it was his idea to do this." She looked up at Sasuke, he held his chest as he watched Naruto rake his claws across it. _

"_I don't want to have to fight him, is there no other way to calm him down or get through to him?" she looked away when he let out a pained cry, "No more, I don't care what he is. I don't want to see anymore!" She yelled, the tears couldn't be held back anymore._

_Naruto opened his eyes, and that was the last thing she remembered._

-end-

Grinding her teeth, she picked a random direction and sped through the outside forest, out here there were no safety nets, no cameras, and no teacher. It was just her and the wild beast Naruto had become, she was afraid of him, but she still wanted to protect him and help him. The few months had been hard on all of them, emotionally, physically, and mentally. They had been pushed to their breaking points, they were the top team to beat but no one would step foot in the ring with them, they were gearing up for a fight they knew nothing about and over time the pressure had slowly started eating at them.

She felt like they were lying to her, she felt like they were lying to her; she knew they were pushing her to see how far she would go to save them. She was the outsider looking in, and although she knew that they trusted her as much as she trusted him; she knew this was a test. There was only one thing that could stop him and she couldn't control it just yet.

"Naruto!" she shouted, as time went by the snow began to pile up but she pushed on through the thick snow.

All she had to do was get close to him and she could chase the darkness away just like she did with Sasuke, the cold wind was slowly breaking her down as she pushed through the snow and ice. Her hair was wet from the melting snow and falling ice, her hood and jeans were slowly getting soaked through, her teeth clattered. As she rubbed her arms to generate just a little bit of heat.

Stumbling though the clearing she stopped when she spotted him, his eyes were red and wild as he looked at her; his claws seemed to grow as he became more feral. He looked nothing like the Naruto she was knew, she slowly stepped forward but stopped as he growled at her.

Her cheeks were red from the cold, tears flowed over her cold cheeks because she had found him but had no idea how to help him. She summed what strength she had left and summed the Archangel, he rushed forward as the sword changed shaped into a staff, the handle was a soft gold as it spiraled around the top and a gem in the middle glowed bright.

"Purify the darkness from this lost soul!" she yelled as the ground glowed around Naruto was trapped in ropes of white light, the warmth started to seep in slowly calming him down. Soon the staff was gone, she fell to her knees panting, she looked down at her hands and they were burned. Six months later and she still couldn't control its power or use it longer than a few minutes.

"Sa-Sakura, what are you doing out here?" he shook the dizziness from his head, slowly standing he walked over to where she was kneeling on the ground, he dropped next to her., "What happened to your hands?"

His face was pained, "I still can't control it, this is was happens when you try to use more power than you can handle."

She put her hands in the snow cooling the burns on her hands, she was too tired to heal them, "What are you doing out here?"

"I came to find you, isn't that obvious?" she offered a soft smile.

"You didn't need to do that, why did you?" he helped her stand up, his arms were warm around her as she shivered.

"You guys keep saying this is to help us or build a bond, but I feel like you guys are testing my loyalty to you." She looked away, her lips were chapped, and she was ready to go take a hot shower, "You guys already know how far the other is going to go for you and then there's me, I'm an outsider. You guys wanted to see how far I would go to help you, or to see if I would run and if that's the case I understand."

"It's not like that Sakura." He went to grab her shoulder, but she shrugged him off.

She walked through the snow ignoring his calls and walking right passed Sasuke, ignoring them both as she walked towards the destroyed building. Part of the ceiling had caved in around them, when she came too Sasuke had been on top of her taking the force of the blow.

She ran past the building, she soon made it to her dorm room and locked herself inside, she shed her wet clothes. Switching into sweats and a tshirt she climbed into bed and wrapped herself up in her covers. Her hands still burning, as she cried silently to herself.


End file.
